Welcome to our family
by Blayzefyre1998
Summary: Have you ever known the loss of a child you never knew was growing inside you? Danniele and Natsu do or did until little Gabriel Igneel Dragoneel come and now their family's complete along with the twins Takara and Kiba.. Mentions of StiCy and Erza,Juvia and GaLe and NaLi with a dabble of Lyon x Oc. Natsu x Danniele (Oc) Story One-shot.


"Ow!" A female voice shouted.

"Stay still Danni-san, I'm almost done." A small blue haired girl said as she was healing the girl laying infront of her. "There all done, you can go now." She told her as she let the girl get up and put her shirt back on.

"Hey Wendy, do you think that I could crash with you?" The black haired girl asked Wendy.

"Why?" The small girl asked with confusion in her voice.

"Because after taking that mission alone and then getting injured, I have a feeling that Natsu will be beyond pissed when he finds out." She said while pulling down her shirt, the girl Danni had Coal Black hair and Blood Red eyes. She was wearing a red plain baggy t-shirt with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and white converse.

"DANNIELE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!" You could hear a male voice laced with anger.

"And just what I needed...Wendy it was nice knowing you." She said with a sarcastic walked out of the infemery and went to the main guild, what she saw was a literally fuming man with pink hair.

"Uhhhh...hey babe, what's up?... how are you?" She said as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"H-how am I doing?! Why didn't you tell me that you were going out on a mission and alone!?" Natsu yelled at her.

"Because I knew that you were going to freak out about it and you wouldn't let me go so, I didn't tell you." She tried to explain but she was still looking at the ground.

"Of course, I was going to freak out, you got hurt and what about Takara and Kiba? What if that injury that you got was much worse, the twins would've been destroyed to know that their mom was hurt to the point where she could die." Natsu tried not to yell but it didn't work so, he managed to clench his fist.

"I took Takara and Kiba to Sting and Lucy so, they could at least be with Layla and baby Kaori while I was away and incase you haven't noticed I'm just as strong as you, you sexist jerk." She poked his shirtless chest with her index finger.

"Damn...why couldn't I've married Lissana because at least with her I knew what to expect." He mummered under his breath.

"Wha-what did you just say, Natsu Dragoneel?" Danniele said, you could see that her bangs covered her face.

"I said that at least with Lissana, I would know that she wouldn't put herself infront of our kids and with you, I'm always in shock with what you do or say." He said alittle bit louder this time, the room became quiet to the point you could here a pen drop.

"Whatever, I'm going to pick up the kids and then I'm going to go home, when you're leval-headed you can go stay with Gray or Gajeel because I don't want you at my house." She told him with a deadly quiet voice that could rival Erza's or Mirajane's with that she walked out of the guild.

_**WITH DANNIELE AT STICY'S HOUSE=-==-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-**_

**Danniele's Pov**

"Hey Sting, is Lucy here?" I asked the blonde male infront of me.

"Oh hey,Danniele. Yea, Lucy's putting Layla and Takara along with Kaori and Kiba to sleep right now, if you want to go up to the nursery go ahead." He moved out of the way to let me and lead me to the room where she was. I saw Lucy, she had beautiful long light blonde hair with dark chocolate eyes, she was wearing a long t-shirt with short shorts and no shoes. Sting had a darker shade of blonde and dark green eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had on black pair of pajama pants.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" I asked her as I looked a the pink haired infant next to the sleeping blonde baby girl.

"Oh hey, Danni." She waved at me, "I thought that you were going to be back next week. Are you okay?" She asked me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Natsu said he would've been better off marrying Lissana and you know, I'm acually starting to think that maybe marrying him was a bad choice. Maybe he would've been better off with her and I with Lyon but I didn't choose that person I love." I said as I picked up Takara and brushed a strand of her bright pink hair out of her face. 'My wonderful little Takara, I'm glad I have you and your brother' I though as I looked at the crib next to Layla's and saw black haired Kiba next to Kaori.

"I've known Natsu for along time and he wouldn't have meant it, I sure of that." She said with a reasurring voice. I looked at her and smiled, "Well, I have to go home. Where did you put their carriers?" I asked her.

"Oh,yea let me bring it." She went into the next room and came back with with blue and red carriers.

"Can you put in Kiba, please?" I asked her as I put Takara in the red carrier.

"Here you go, Danniele." She said as we walked down the stairs and she gave me Kiba's carrier. "Are you sure that you don't want help?"

"Nah, I got the car today so, I can take them." I put Takara and Kiba down and hugged Lucy. "I'll see you later." I waved at her and started to strap them in, I finally got in the car and drove off

**At The Dragoneel Residence-==-==-==-=**

"Natsu, I'm home and I have Takara and Kiba!" I yelled to no one inperticular while squeezing throught the door way with the kids. "Oh right, I kicked him out." I said again to myself.

I struggled to get up stairs since usually it was me and Natsu but all well. I finally got up stairs and went the twin's room, when I opened it half of the room was a light red (Takara's side) and a blue side (Kiba's side). I put their carrier's on the floor and took Kiba out of it, I looked at him, he looked back with his big light green eyes.

"Don't look at me with that cute stare, I did what I had to do daddy was being a prick." He looked at me with bored look as if to say that he wasn't convinced at what I was saying. "You know you look just like your daddy if he had black hair and light brown skin. But your sister got his pink hair and golden tan but I still love you Kiba." I told him as I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a hug then put him in his crib. I picked up Takara and gave her a kiss then placed her in her crib.

I went to Natsu and I's room but it felt empty without him, I went to the mirror and lifted my shirt then rubbed my stomach. I fell on my knees and started to sob, "It's all my fault...It's all my FAULT!" I sobbed out loudly and beat the floor as if it could feel pain. I blacked out on the floor.

_Next day-000-0-0-0 _

"Uhgg...I need to stop sleeping on the floor, it's bad for my back." I got up off the ground and heard crying. "Right on time." I went to the twin's room and saw that Kiba and Takara were standing up in their cribs while Takara had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh baby girl, shhhh...Mama's here." I picked her up and calmed her down, "Shhh, stop crying." I kept trying to calm her down, you try calming down a nine month old. "Let's get you both some food." I said as I picked them both up an took them to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs. I mushed some strawberries with banana for 'Kara and kiwis with strawberries for Kiba.

After I fed them I took them upstairs and gave them each baths and took a shower myself. I went to my room and put on a tight white t-shirt with a red undershirt and black short jean shorts with black converse. I went to the twins and dressed them. 'Kara had on a light pink dress that mached her hair and small white flats while Kiba was wearing a dark blue and white shirt with light blue jeans and white vans.

"Let's go to the guild, now." I told them as I put them into their carriers and took them down stairs to the door and walked out to the guild.

**AT THE GUILD(FIVE MINUETS LATER)**

"Hey Danni, how are you?" A short bluenette who was holding a toddler. She was wearing a white shirt with orange flowers on the left corner with a grey skirt and white flats. The boy had navy blue hair with dark red eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with black basketball shorts and grey converse.

"Hey Levy, I acually I need to talk to you, Erza and Juvia. Do you think that you could get Gajeel and Gray to take care of the twins?" I asked her as I got them out of the carriers.

"Yea, let me go get them." She said as she pulled the men by their ears and whispered something in their ears and they quickly got the kid out of my hands and sat down mummering curse words but I smacked them on their heads.

"Hey!" The both complained.

"No cursing in front of them, wait till they're in their 'teens." I walked off and saw the girls sitting in the booth and I went to sit them with them. "I have something to tell you guys something but I haven't even told Natsu about it." I said as I lowered my head to the floor.

"What happen Danni-san? Did someone hurt you?" Juvia asked me. Juvia was wearing a blue sun dress with butterflies on it and white sandles.

"If someone did,are you going to tell us who it was?" The red head woman in front to me asked me.

"No,Erza...it's about the mission, I didn't know I swear...I was being a dumbass a-an-and I swear I thought...I know that I read it right bu-but I-I... didn't mean too...I l-love him and I d-didn't know..." I was stettering and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Slow down,Danniele and start over again." Levy tried to calm me down, "Now what happened?" She aked me with a worried looked like the rest of them.

"At the mission, I was fighting a band of dark mages and I was losing badly but I didn't give up but took them out no matter what. I blacked out after that I don't remember how but I woke up in a hospital, When i woke up, doctor came in told me something I didn't think anyone would tell me..." I stopped and started crying again.

"What did they tell you?" Erza asked me. She was a yellow shirt with white shorts and black boots.

"...I-I had a miscarriage..." I whispered.

"Wh-what?" They stuttered.

I looked down and said, "I was eight weeks pregnant and I-I didn't even know it."

"I-I-Is that true,Danniele?" I froze and lifted my head, I saw Natsu there infont of me with a shocked/hurt expression. "Were y-you pregnant?" He asked.

"Nat-natsu...yea, it's true." I quietly told him and looked past him to where the kids where. "Do you guys mind, I think Natsu and I should talk." I looked at them and they nodded.

"Wh-when did you find out th-that...you know..." He asked me akwardly.

"That day of the mission...I-I also found out something else too..." I lowered my gaze to the table again.

"What was it?" He looked at me with a depressed expression as I told him the news.

"Na-nat-natsu, I can't have children, anymore...You were right, you should've married Lissana she wouldn't have taken that mission, she wouldn't have put adventure infront of her kids, she wouldn't have lost her child...I'm sorry,Natsu...please forgive me." I begged him and leaned on him and cried harder but I didn't care anymore.

"Shhh...look Danni, I'm really sorry that I said those thing but I didn't mean them even though you lost this baby it doesn't mean that I love you any less, it just means that we'll have to try harder." He said and hugged me tighter.

"But the doctor said-" I started to say but I was inturrupted by him again.

"I don't care what he said, as long as it's you and I...I don't care." He lifted my face to face him.

_**...2 years later...**_

"Push! Push, !" A male voice yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" A scream could be heard.

"One more time...1..2..3, Push!" The male said again, soon after that you could hear a baby's cry. "Congrats, it's a boy!" He gave the baby to the black haired woman, who was covered in sweat with her hair stuck to her face with an tired expression.

" , who would you like in here to meet baby Dragoneel? Remember that you can only have two people in hers besides the father." A nurse asked.

"I want my children in here,please." She said as she held her newborn for the first time.

"Danniele, I told you that we could do it now matter what or who." A pink haired man said as he came up to the woman with two children in his hands and hugged her and the baby then kissed her both on the cheek.

"You were right,Natsu." She told him.

"Ma, I' tha ou bwoter?" The green eyed boy asked her.

"Yes Kiba, I want you to meet Gabriel Igneel Dragoneel." She said as she gave the boy to the man.

"Igneel? I thought you wanted to name him Rai?" Natsu asked her.

"Well, you always wanted to name one of your boys, Igneel and since Kiba's name is Haru...I wanted to say thanks to Igneel for finding you and you for giving me this miracle." She said as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Da...ou bwather, Gabw-Gabw- Gabbwil?" The small pink haired girl asked as best as she could.

"Yes baby, Gabriel." She said as Natsu handed her the back the infant. "Look Natsu, look at his eyes." Danniele said when the baby open his eyes. "One green and the other red." She brushed a small dark red hair back.

"Welcome home,Gabriel."

_**...**_

**I hope you enjoyed the story, it was My first Natsu x Oc story...**

**I hope that it was okay.**


End file.
